Mamotte Ageru
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: xsequel to 'Love Or Lust'x Mamotte Ageru... I'll protect you. The hanyou is back and ready to go! The hanyou kidnaps two young children, but the youkai doesn't like it. What are the children for? Another SesshomaruNaraku fic! M for yaoi! New Japanese word
1. Chapter 1

Okay… As I promised to sesshomarunaraku, I am putting up the sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_ My updates will be slower with this story because I'm still writing out the written version. Please forgive me if I don't update for a long time… like in a month or two. Well, I'm just sitting here eating grapes and typing this up… I think I'll get onto the story right after this disclaimer and warning.

**Warning:** Rated NC-17 or M… which ever you want to call it… Either way it's yaoi and that means descriptive guy on guy! Leave now or have very bad mental images where you'll have to go to therapy…

**Disclaimer: **This stands for as long as this story is being read, written, and typed… I don't own InuYasha or those characters made by Rumiko Takahashi. But I do own Aki and Sora. Those are actual Japanese names! Go figure! I wasn't even thinking about that at the time! Well, _'Mamotte Ageru'_!

**_Mamotte Ageru_**

By: Kurai Noto

**Chapter 1: _The Return Of Naraku_**

"Otou-san! Where are you?" a young female called. She stared up at the ceiling, her big brown eyes shining. The young shoujo looked to be about ten or eleven years old with short dark brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore a beautiful dress with sunflowers on it.

"I'm in the library, Aki," a deep voice called. The shoujo's face lit up with excitement and ran towards the library. She came face to face with her otou-san as she ran to him. The otoko had long silver hair, but he didn't look old. He looked to be about twenty to twenty-six. He had golden eyes, a blue crescent on his forehead, and magenta strips here and there on his body. "How is my chibi hana doing today?"

"Daijoubu… Did you forget that it's my birthday today, otou-san?"

"I most certainly did not forget. I have your purezento right here," he murmured softly as he carried her behind the desk. He reached underneath the wooden desk and pulled out a colorfully wrapped box. He set Aki down on the desktop. "Go ahead and open it, my chibi oujo." Aki unwrapped the box carefully; she opened the box and gasped.

"A hon!" She looked at her otou-san hopefully and he nodded at the question in her eyes. "Arigato, Otou-san! Domo arigato gozaimasu!" She flung her arms around him.

"You're welcome, Aki-chan." He lifted her off the desktop to set her down on the floor. "Go play with your brother Sora, now." He patted her bottom softly. "I have things I need to see to."

"Hai, otou-san," she whispered and ran off to find her onii-chan. He smiled after her, but his smile faded when a panther youkai and an inu youkai stepped out of the shadows.

"Nani?"

"Sesshomaru-sama… There's a shouki advancing this way from the north," the panther spoke.

"Have you identified it?"

"Iie, Sesshomaru-sama," the inu spoke.

"Arylin… Tzumi… Do you two remember what I said to you both a long time ago?" They glanced at each other.

_Flashback of five hundred years ago…_

_Both Tzumi and Arylin were getting their asses chewed out by an angered Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai was going on about what would be expected of them if they lived long enough to keep following him. The two youkai were scared of the taiyoukai so much that they were clutching the arms of the chairs they sat in as they far away from Sesshomaru as they could._

"_You will be expected to report to me when you feel a shouki advancing on us… as well as who or what it is. Understood?" The two frightened youkai nodded their heads in understanding. "Good. Now, get out of my sight." The youkai scrambled to the door quickly as Sesshomaru smirked._

_End of flashback_

"Hai," both youkai groaned. They feared for what their lord would do to them for not requiring all of the information before informing him. "What are you going to do to us, Sesshomaru-sama?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing… at this time being. We need to take care of the shouki."

"But what of the children, m'lord? Who will watch them while we are gone?" Tzumi questioned softly. Sesshomaru turned towards the panther.

"Jaken!" the inu taiyoukai hollered. The short imp came hustling towards his lord's call. "Watch Aki and Sora while I am gone."

"Hai, m'lord." He watched as the three youkai took off towards the north. Jaken ran out of the heya calling the siblings names. He didn't want to be punished or see an angered Sesshomaru-sama. "Aki! Sora!"

* * *

When the three youkai came to the shouki, it was just a lowly snake youkai. To make up for themselves, Tzumi and Arylin easily slayed the snake youkai. Once that one was dead, another youkai emerged from the woods. This youkai was a usagi and was much stronger than the snake. The usagi was slain, but a bear came forth.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and used his youkai whip to have the bear split into chunks of meat, flesh, and fur dropping down to the ground. He dusted a clump of fur off his shoulder just as three screams pierced the air. He turned towards Tzumi and Arylin, but they shrugged. His head snapped in the direction of his home, he raced towards the house to find Jaken's head severed and stuck on a stick in the ground. His face was contorted in pain.

"Onegai, Kami-sama… Let them be all right…" he whispered as he barged into the house. He ignored the blood as he raced to the siblings' heya. When he was inside, he gasped and fell to his knees. Aki and Sora… were gone! "Amari! Where are you?" he yelled. Sesshomaru heard a soft moan from Amari's heya. He came to her heya to find her on the floor. Amari was an onna that looked to be about thirty years old with long dark brown hair in a braid. She had brown eyes that were crying. Her shirt and skirt were ruined from the dark blood staining them.

"Sesshomaru-kun… Someone took them… Someone took Aki and Sore," she whispered.

"Amari…"

"Don't worry about me. Find the children, Sesshomaru-kun… An otoko with red eyes took them… Onegai… Find them…" The taiyoukai growled softly at the mention of red eyes. He knew who it was… It was Naraku who had taken Sora and Aki.

"You are not hurt, are you?"

"Iie…"

"I will bring the children back, Amari. Don't you worry." Sesshomaru raced out of the house, passing Arylin and Tzumi on his way. They didn't chase after him. They were too busy to notice as they stared at Jaken's contorted face in awe.

Inside the house, Amari stood and slowly walked through the house, laughing every now and then at a random person still trying to hang on to tamashi. She would kick the person if they hadn't given up living by the time she quit laughing. Even then, they would die in the end. Amari came to a closet and opened the door to see the same onna staring at her. The real Amari was bound and gagged with tear-streaks down her cheeks to stain her shirt. The Amari that was covered in blood shape shifted into their original form.

"They're all dead, Amari… You're children are still alive, but everyone else in the house is dead," the deep, mysterious voice drawled slowly. "You will soon be dead as well." Amari's brown eyes shifted between the otoko's red eyes. She shook her head as tentacles came from his body. The gag in her mouth muffled her scream as the tentacles pierced her body, instantly killing her.

The otoko walked from the house chuckling to himself softly. He licked at the blood on his hands as he walked to meet up with the taiyoukai.

* * *

"Chikuso… Where could he be?" the inu taiyoukai muttered.

"Looking for me, Sesshomaru?" Naraku's voice ran out softly in his ear. The inu twirled around to see the hanyou. "What's wrong? You don't look shiawase to see me."

"I was zettai shiawase to see you. What have you done with Aki and Sora?" Sesshomaru paused and suddenly remembered something. "Did I not kill you five hundred years ago?"

* * *

And so it begins! There may be many Japanese words that you don't know at the moment. Well, I can tell you that I will translate all the Japanese words I am using and will be using in chapter five. Just remember that so I don't have to keep reminding you all! Sometimes my notes at the top and at the bottom are important so it's best to always read them! Well, there's the first chapter in _'Mamotte Ageru'_ which means 'I'll protect you' in Japanese… If you read the note at the top, you can just skip over this next sentence. I have yet to complete the written form of this story so I will be updating slower than I normally do! Well, that's all I have to say. I hope to see you soon! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back and ready to go! I hope you weren't too confused on the first chapter because here's the second chapter! If and when you're confused, go ahead and ask the questions that you want to ask and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. If you are reading this, then you have read the first chapter with the disclaimer and warning. Don't forget that this is a yaoi story where they get down with the dirty… so to speak. If you have been reading this story lately without reading the first story that leads up to this, then you must be pretty lost right about now… Please go to my profile and read _'Love Or Lust?'_. That is the beginning story of this hopefully two-part story. Please read and review. Reviews are welcome… Even flames. On to the story right after this review reply…

**littlefiction-** Yes, well, that's just you. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can. I have the story written out now! I'm hyper because of it! Heh heh… Don't blame me for choosing chapter five to explain the Japanese words that I'm using in this whole story. Some of them just… you should at least guess what the meanings are! Sometimes the words around the Japanese word gives the meaning away. The words 'inu', 'kumo', 'hanyou', 'youkai', 'nani', 'hai', and 'iie' you should already know… Those are easy words… 'dog', 'spider', 'half-breed', 'demon', 'what', 'yes', and 'no' are the meanings of those words… They're pretty easy to remember… I use them almost every day! Can't blame me for speaking Japanese in school and out of school. Thanks for the wonderful review! Hope my saying the definitions in chapter five clear things up… The definitions will be at the bottom of the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Their First Meeting_**

"Ano, hai. You did, but I found a way to be reborn. I think you wouldn't want to hear about the process." Naraku stepped forward making Sesshomaru step back. The hanyou smirked as an idea came to his mind. He took another step; Sesshomaru stepped backwards. The hanyou shoved the youkai up against a tree and kissed him roughly. He ran his tongue over the other otoko's lips asking for entrance. When the mouth didn't yield, he grasped Sesshomaru's arms and dug his claws into the soft flesh of his long-time lover.

The inu gasped at the pain; he felt Naraku's tongue slip into his open mouth to explore it once again. He refused to play with him in any sick, twisted games the kumo had thought of over the years. He involuntarily groaned at the pleasure of having another otoko grinding against him. Sesshomaru moved to grip Naraku's hips, but the kumo moved the inu's arms to his neck.

"Iie…" he gasped, panting for air.

"Nani? Don't want to play the uke anymore?"

"I don't want to do this at all… demo…"

"Demo nani? Do you have another lover on the line?"

"Iie… I just… want to know that Aki and Sora will be all right if I do this… Promise me," Sesshomaru whispered and gripped Naraku's haori with his fists. "Promise me they will be safe if I do this, Naraku."

The kumo stared into the inu's golden gaze. What were the chibi kids to him? Naraku wondered about it for chotto while. "What are they to you? Have you grown close to ningen now? So close that they're always on you mind? Every minute of every day?"

"Hai… They are so genkai that it starts to rub off on you."

"Hmm… They'll be unharmed while they are in my care, Sesshomaru. I swear they won't be harmed." Sesshomaru's grip on him loosened, but he didn't completely release him. Naraku saw the inu's parted lips, tempting him to take them once again with his own. He brushed a lock of hair out of the inu's face and captured the parted lips tenderly. Naraku broke the kiss to run his lips over the inu's face. The kumo kissed the crescent on Sesshomaru's forehead making him groan softly. "Nani? What was that?"

"Don't touch my crescent… It's sensitive."

"What about the other markings?" he questioned and ran his tongue along the stripes. All he received was a shiver from the inu. "They aren't as responsive," Naraku whispered and Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, Sesshomaru."

* * *

"Onii-chan…" Aki whimpered softly. She looked around the heya for her onii-chan. She found her onii-chan in a corner curled up in a ball. "Onii-chan… Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," she heard him mumble. Sora was a shounen at about the age of nine or then. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes that were hidden from his onee-chan at the moment. He wore a simple black T-shirt and blue jeans and bare feet.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Why won't you look at me then?" Sora lifted his head to look at his onee-chan. He had tears streaming down his face. He held something in his hands. "Onii-chan… What are you holding?" When his hands opened to reveal what he had, she gasped. It was their mother's necklace he held! "Why do you have mommy's necklace, Sora-chan?"

"Mother… She's dead…"

"Don't say that! She can't be dead! She can't be!"

"Can't you feel it, Aki-chan? She isn't living anymore! Get it through you head! Mother's dead!" he screamed at the crying Aki and tossed the necklace at her. "If you won't believe it, then it's no use talking to you."

"Onii-chan…"

* * *

Naraku growled playfully as he shoved Sesshomaru up against a tree. The inu shoved back making Naraku grunt in pain as his back struck the trunk of a tree. Sesshomaru licked the kumo's ear softly before whispering into it. "Let me guess… You still have a kumo-shaped scar on you back and it's sensitive to pain, but not pleasure?"

"Hai… but that doesn't mean I can't just make you pleasure that spot… Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Hai… I had just slain bandits and the arm I borrowed was useless. I told Ja-"

"Iie… Before that…" Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look. Naraku switched their positions. "That's right… You wouldn't remember. You were sleeping then." The kumo kissed the inu's lips softly.

_Flashback of five hundred one years ago…_

_Sesshomaru was sleeping against a tree with his legs spread wide to show that he was comfortable, yet guarded at the same time. He had managed to lose Jaken, Arylin, and Tzumi to be left alone. He continued to sleep as a figure in the shadows appeared. The figure stalked towards the sleeping inu youkai. The youkai's parted lips tempted the figure to rush forward and take those luscious lips in a bruising kiss._

_When the figure stepped closer and into the moonlight, his pale skin shove and his red eyes glinted. Naraku crouched between Sesshomaru's legs. He, or course, didn't know the youkai's name. Naraku softly caressed the youkai's face tracing the markings Sesshomaru had._

_He was fascinated with this creature. How could only one being possess this much beauty? The kumo leaned forward to inhale the creature's scent. His nose was buried in the crook of the youkai's neck when he felt the youkai shift. _

_Naraku cursed darkly under his breath and inhaled deeply to memorize the creature's scent. Once the scent was in his memory, he took off. He didn't want to be killed… Better to be safe than gomen…_

_End of flashback_

"You zettai really did figure out that it was me who had been there, did you?"

"Iie…" Sesshomaru gasped Naraku's name as the kumo's length was rubbed against his thigh. He gripped the hanyou's hips and guided the body between his legs. "I want to feel you," he whispered; Naraku captured his lips as he lifted him into his arms.

They tumbled on to a bed once they were inside the chiisai house. Naraku shredded their clothes away easily with his claws. Sesshomaru spread his legs to allow Naraku entrance and rested his legs on the kumo's thighs. "I'm not going to prepare you…" Naraku whispered and thrusted into Sesshomaru's offering. His hands held Sesshomaru's arms down as the inu screamed in pain.

"Itai… That hurt, Naraku!"

"Seems you haven't been taken since us… That's just the way I like it…" he moaned softly as he began to thrust in and out of the inu underneath him. He smiled as the sad inu met him thrust for thrust. "That's it… Give in… Surrender it all to me." Sesshomaru gripped Naraku's shoulders, drawing the dark red blood. "You're such a bishounen, Sesshomaru," he whispered into the ear of the youkai and kissed the said youkai roughly as he continued to pound into him.

* * *

Okay, there's the second chapter! Hope you all liked it! Right after I typed this yesterday, I came back from the bathroom to see a black screen! The laptop had almost fried on me! I had to turn the laptop off and turn it back on without saving the document! But luckily… the document was recovered. Thank Kami-sama! I love him/her dearly! They saved my document from deletion! Lol. I'm not a very religious person, but yeah… Kami-sama saved my work! Well, that's just my life… Baka laptop… I hate this! I wish I had my own computer! Well, see you all later! If you have read the author note at the top then you know that if you are reading this story then you must read _'Love Or Lust?'_ first! That is the first story in this chain of stories… There might be a sequel if you guys want one… you'd have to tell me what should happen in it… This story is going to be ten chapters long and the last two chapters are pretty short if you ask me… Lol. Well, see you all later! Or better yet… Soredewa no chi hodo! That means 'see you later' for those of you who don't know what that means… 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back! No one reviewed, but that's okay! I have the whole story planed out now! How amazing is that? I'm happy… and yet mad at the same time… Strange. Oh, well… Thanks for reading my story this far! On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Aki and Sora_**

Asa came and the denki though the window shone down on Sesshomaru's face waking him from his slumber. The yoru before, Naraku had been insatiable with his desires. The kumo kept going even when he was tired from screaming, releasing, and thrashing about. Sesshomaru shifted slightly and winced at the pain. When he looked down, he groaned in frustration at having Naraku still inside him. Just when was the torture going to be at owari? He didn't know. The inu rolled their bodies to where they switched positions. He gently pulled his lower body away, but he hissed in pain.

"Sessh… omaru…" Naraku moaned softly. His eyes flung open at the feel of another tug and a small hissing sound. "Sesshomaru… You're asking for it by doing what you're doing." Naraku ran his hands over the inu's body slowly. When the said inu lifted himself off of Naraku, the kumo ran his hands down Sesshomaru's arms. He pulled the other otoko down to capture those luscious lips in a kiss. Before he kissed the inu, he whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, "Aishiteru, anata."

"You do know that you are stuck inside of me," Sesshomaru pointed out as he pulled away.

"I know… I felt you trying to get away…" The kumo kissed the exposed neck in front of him.

"It's dame…"

"Iie, chigaimasu," the kumo murmured against the inu's neck.

"Hai, so desu… Will you matte long enough so that we can separate?"

"Why? I like the position we're in," he pouted slightly. When Sesshomaru gave him a puzzled look, a chuckled escaped his lips. He rolled them over to where he was on top this time.

"Of course you would like this position… You are not the one who has someone inside of them! Do you know how much this hurts?" he yelled at the hanyou hovering over him. The said hanyou licked the youkai's lips and yanked out of Sesshomaru. He screamed as Naraku pulled out of him. "Chikuso," he muttered and winced. "That hurt!"

"Gomennasai, Sesshomaru."

* * *

A creature's head snapped up towards the sora when it heard a scream. It looked down when it recognized the scream. It was saddened from the yell of pain. It drew its sword and positioned it at its heart. "Onegai shemasu forgive me… Sesshomaru," it whispered and shoved the sword into its hear. Blood stained its gray fur and its green eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Sesshomaru sunk down to his knees and finally onto his ass when he stepped out of bed. He covered his face; he began to sob and cry silently. He jumped slightly at feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up at Naraku. "Don't cry, Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to make you shed tears." Naraku slid down to the floor and pulled the crying youkai into his lap. "Would you like to hear how I was reborn?" He saw the inu nod slowly. "All right," the kumo whispered and kissed Sesshomaru's bare shoulder._Flashback of two weeks ago…_

_A celestial being made her way slowly to a hokora in a cave. She held a silver-framed mirror with a picture of a red-eyed otoko in it. "Matte, Kanna," the otoko ordered. She did as she was told and knelt before the hokora. Bright spheres floated from the mirror Kanna held. Naraku's body was formed from the dust on the cave floor. The floating spheres drifted towards the body to be absorbed. "Any reports on where Kagura is, Kanna?"_

"_It is said to be that Kagura died long ago by Inuyasha's hand."_

"_Is Inuyasha still living?" Kanna shook her head._

_End of flashback_

"I was the one who brought Inuyasha to his knees… Naraku…" Sesshomaru moaned softly as his shaft was grasped.

"Hmm?"

"Don't… Where are Aki and Sora? I want to see them… Onegai shemasu."

"Fine, but first answer me this… What is your attachment to them?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Naraku. The kumo glanced down for a second when Sesshomaru's hand closed around his. When he looked back up, the inu removed their hands from his shaft.

"I'm asking you nicely now… Don't. To answer your question… Aki and Sora are the direct descendents of Rin. I promised her I would look after her children. She trusted me… I have to return that trust and keep a look out for her descendents. May I see them now?" Naraku nodded letting Sesshomaru stand. He walked to the closet and tossed out a pair of pants and a T-shirt for Sesshomaru to wear. He stayed in the closet as he dressed himself.

"Are you dressed, Sesshomaru?"

"Since when have you cared if I'm dressed or not?"

"Zettai. I just want to make sure that you're dressed to see Aki and Sora. Are you?"

"Hai," came his reply. Naraku sighed softly and led Sesshomaru to the kids. He watched from the doorway as the once cold-hearted Sesshomaru-sama kneeled on his knees as the shoujo ran at him. The shounen just sat in his corner cowering Naraku. "Aki-chan, it's so nice to see you…"

"Hai, so desu…" she whispered.

"Sora-chan…" Sesshomaru called softly. He stood with Aki in his arms. When he reached the shounen, he knelt with his arms out for a hug; Sora zettai gave him one. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Why… Sesshomaru?" the young otoko no ko's voice quivered as he asked. At the puzzled look on the youkai's face, he continued. "Why weren't you there to save Mother? Why are we here? Who is that otoko?"

"First of all, your mother is alive. Second, I don't know why you two are here and third… that otoko is Naraku." Sesshomaru turned when he heard a soft chuckle from the hanyou. "What is so funny?"

"You're wrong about the first thing, Sesshomaru… Amari is dead. I killed her myself." The youkai abruptly stood and charged at Naraku. The hanyou caught him by his wrists. "You don't want to kill me, Sesshomaru. If you kill me, the children shin-e," he whispered low enough for only the youkai to hear. The smell of salty water came to his nose. The youkai was crying!

Sesshomaru struggled against the kumo as tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls and his hair hung in his face. "Why… Why did you kill her?" he yelled. "She didn't deserve shinu! What did she do to you?" He continued to yell at the hanyou. As he quieted down, he sunk to his knees. "She zettai did anything to you…" he whispered. Naraku knelt in front of him.

"She didn't do anything to me… you're right about that… She was in my way."

"That is no reason to kill her!" Sesshomaru growled at him. When Naraku moved forward, the youkai slapped the hanyou away. The inu backed away to the far wall. He shook his head slowly as the kumo advanced on him. "Iie… Onegai shemasu! Iie!" Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he turned his head to the side. He didn't want Aki and Sora to see anything, but he's the one who hadn't waited to slap the hanyou. He felt the said hanyou press up against him.

"I'll let that slide… for now." He watched as the inu's eyes flung open to look at him. "You may stay here for today to comfort them. The pain will feel worse than last night… ashita, Sesshomaru. Until then," he paused as he licked the youkai's neck and then continued, "think about what will happen…"

* * *

So… There's the third chapter! Hope you all liked it! Hmmm… What does Naraku have in store for Sesshomaru? Only time will tell… and a little birdie… if it doesn't shut up! Suzaku of the Flower! Get back here, you little red birdie! Get back here before you blurt out the next chapter (chases Suzaku)! I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up right this minute!

Suzaku of the Flower: Naraku forces Sesshomaru t- (is muffled by me)

That's good for now, Suzaku… If I need you to tell everyone about the next chapter, I'll ask you… I'll call you… Don't call me. Okay… Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soredewa no chi hodo in the next chapter! If this birdie don't give away the details… (can be heard telling Suzaku) If you tell them about the next chapter without my permission… I will personally skin you alive and give you to my pet cat… Fang! Now you shut up, or I'll do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back! Okay… I can tell that you guys are reading, and not reviewing… I don't mind… I'll get this story finished sooner or later… Doesn't matter when. I'll get it up! Well, onto the story! After this chapter, I will post the Japanese words translated into English for all to know. Some words might be off some, but it's that word that I'm using… Oh well… On to the story now!

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Oswari, Yarou_**

Naraku grinned at his plan. It was early asa as he made his way to the heya the children were being kept in. When he opened the door, he smiled softly. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall with Aki and Sora in his arms. He didn't want to disturb them, but he had to have Sesshomaru! He had had vivid and interesting yumes of him having Sesshomaru underneath him and withering in pleasure. He shivered at the thought once more. The kumo nudged the sleeping inu slightly. Almost instantly, the said inu stirred. When he saw Naraku, he groaned softly as the memories of yesterday came to him. Sesshomaru looked up at the otoko with pleading eyes as he asked, "Let me stay with them a little longer… Onegai."

"Iie," the hanyou said declining the request. "You are coming with me… now."

"Demo…"

"I said iie, Sesshomaru. You can spend the gogo with them today. Hai?"

"Hai," the youkai sighed. He shifted Aki and Sora towards each other and moved away from them. The two siblings snuggled closer to gather warmth from the other. "I'm ready, Naraku," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Let's hope that you are," Naraku whispered and led Sesshomaru out of the heya to the heya they had been in a few days ago. Once both otoko were in the heya, the hanyou pressed the youkai up against the closed door as they kissed. "Do you remember the yoru in the Sengoku Jidai? I made that yoru unforgettable for the both of us."

"I remember."

"This will be unforgettable as well…" he murmured and crushed his lips against the youkai's. As they kissed, Naraku pulled something from the inside of his kimono; he pulled away from the youkai for a few seconds and slipped something over the said youkai's head. "I'm going to love this…"

"Ai nani?" Sesshomaru asked still oblivious to the necklace around his neck. He had a puzzled look on his face as Naraku stepped away from him. "I thought…"

"Oswari, yarou," the kumo commanded calmly. The inu yelped as he was forced to the ground.

"Nani the jigoku?" the angered youkai yelled once the spell wore off.

"Sugoi! It actually worked!"

"Nani worked?"

"The beads. This is going to be fun… Oswari!" Sesshomaru cursed darkly as his face made contact with the ground once more. When the spell wore off, he sat up and yelled, "Yamero!" at Naraku. The kumo grinned darkly. The inu began to panic. What was Naraku thinking of? He was going to find out soon. Naraku stripped them both of their clothing; he left Sesshomaru by the door as he laid out on the bed. His hand drifted downward and played with the dark curls just around his member. His legs were spread just enough to give Sesshomaru a perfect view of everything. The inu walked to the bed and climbed on. He whispered a "Kami…" softly. Naraku was on his back with Sesshomaru straddling him. He had allowed the inu to straddle him. It was part of his plan. If he shifted ever so slightly here and Sesshomaru there, he'd be able to say oswari and be in the inu in no time at all. He shifted to the right; Sesshomaru shifted to the left. Perfect… "Oswari, yarou," he whispered.

Sesshomaru was pulled downward on top of Naraku. He screamed as the kumo's member pierced into him. He hadn't been expecting that. He moaned as the kumo shifted inside of him. Sesshomaru sat up and moved his hips. His golden eyes closed as Naraku's hands traveled up his chest to grip his shoulders. "Why… am I the one… on top this time?"

"I thought we needed chotto change this time… Oswari, yarou." Sesshomaru was forced downward on top of Naraku once again. Naraku groaned at how deep he was in Sesshomaru.

"Matte calling me a yarou, Naraku, or I'm going to start calling you a hentai oni."

"Go ahead… I don't care… I like that…"

"Chikuso, baka… Why is it that I'm always the uke, Naraku?" When he said the kumo's name, the said kumo flip-flopped their positions to where he was on top, but still inside of Sesshomaru. Naraku began to thrust in and out of the inu.

"Because I like it this way… You were made to be dominated by me."

Meanwhile in Jigoku…

Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs as another rammed into him. His scream ended when the other kissed him full on the mouth. He arched into the touch of the moth youkai above him. The moth rammed into the inu hanyou under him unmercifully. The kiss of the two ended with a lick and a groan. "Menomaru!" the inu hanyou moaned out as the moth struck something repeatedly inside of him. The hanyou released his seed, which sprayed over both of their bodies. "Oh… Kami…" The moth leaned down as his fangs grew to incredible lengths, Menomaru bit down on Inuyasha's collarbone marking him as his for all of eternity. The youkai reached his climax and released inside of the hanyou. Menomaru collapsed on top of Inuyasha as the said inu touched the now healing wound on his collarbone. "I didn't think you cared this much, Menomaru."

"Oh, but I do… Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

"Aishiteru…" The hanyou embraced the youkai tenderly and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

(_Let's check up on Sesshomaru and Naraku now… gomen naisai! Adultery is over between those two… but oh my Kami! They're fighting! Let's watch…_)

"Sesshomaru! Onegai shemasu! I didn't mean it like that!" Naraku yelled at the advancing youkai. "All I meant was…"

"You meant to kill them… didn't you?" The youkai growled at the hanyou.

* * *

Well, there's the fourth chapter! Hope you liked it… Now that I look back, it's a little short compared to my other chapters… Oh well. That's life for you. If you don't know who Suzaku of the Flower is, then you aren't very smart… He's like Jakotsu… It's scary to find another gay one… Oh well… I saw him in the last couple of episodes in InuYasha on the Tuesday nights… at 11:30 at night. Well, that's all I have to say for now! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! Flames accepted as well! I don't care! Lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's another chapter up! This is the chapter where I define all the Japanese words I have and will use in this story. Well, let's get onto the story before you kill me…

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Being In Control_**

Naraku made the mistake of nodding; Sesshomaru, angered and in a rage, tackled Naraku to the ground. The youkai growled in the hanyou's ear as he pinned the hanyou's arms down. When the kumo opened his mouth to say the inu's new command, the said inu sealed his mouth with a kiss. Neither one of them complained… They liked the kiss… and the friction Sesshomaru was making from the grinding he was doing against Naraku. Sesshomaru broke the kiss panting for air.

"You don't need those kids anymore, Sesshomaru… They'll hold us back from completing our destiny together."

"What is our destiny? Do you know?"

"It's our destiny to have a powerful youkai conceived in one of us and raise him… The mother of the youkai is most likely you because you're showing strong emotions and always having mood swings…"

"Iie… I can't be pregnant… I'm an otoko!"

"Didn't your otou-san have a strange trait about him that he didn't tell you about? Did you ever wonder why you went into heat each month once you met me? The only solution to those questions is that your otou-san and you both have the power to conceive and give birth to pups." Sesshomaru sat up slowly. Naraku switched their positions to where he was on top of Sesshomaru. The inu was in a half-dazed half-surprised state as the kumo stroked him on the stomach softly and tenderly. "That's why I chose you. You and I are meant to be together.

"I… don't believe you…" Sesshomaru turned his head to the side as Naraku ran his lips along his jaw line. A tongue darted out and licked his ear. "Get… off of me… y-you… yarou!" He shoved Naraku off of him; he kicked the hanyou into the wall. "I don't want you near me! Go find another to be your jude and fuck them! Not me!"

"Sesshomaru…" the kumo whispered as he sat up to see tears streaming down the youkai's face. "Don't cry, Sesshomaru… I didn't mean to make you cry." The hanyou stood on his feet, but when he took a step towards the inu, the said inu backed away. "Sesshomaru… Stand still or I'll say the command." The inu's head moved from side to side as Naraku advanced on him. Sesshomaru was pressed up against the wall behind him.

"Onegai… Iie!" Sesshomaru gasped softly and moaned into the kiss initiated by Naraku. He groaned in frustration when Naraku pulled back.

"If you want to continue… you have to start it this time. I won't push you into anything you don't want to do," he whispered. "Go ahead… If you want me, you can have me. Just remember… Aishiteru, Sesshomaru."

"Ai… shiteru, Naraku." The inu leaned forward and captured the pale lips that had plundered his own so many times before. He ran his tongue over those pale lips asking for entrance and the lips complied with opening for him. His tongue entered the warm cavern slowly and experimentally. As his arms wrapped around the kumo's neck, the said kumo moved the inu's arms to his waist.

"You're in charge tonight…" Naraku mumbled against his lover's lips. He felt his lover smile into the kiss as his lover led him to the bed. They tumbled onto it with the youkai on top. The kiss was broken as the youkai straddled him. His breathing coming out in harsh pants as his haori was pushed open to reveal his pale, muscular chest. Hands trailed upward from his stomach to his neck. His lover grinded their hips together as they kissed again.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter! Hope you liked it! I have 144 hits and not one of you have been reviewing the chapters… Eh… whatever. I type this for my, and someone else's out there, enjoyment. As I promised… The words that I have and will use in this story so that you can understand this story!**Japanese Words To Know**

Ai- love

Aishiteru- I love you

Anata- you; darling (used by a woman to her husband/boyfriend… in this case, Naraku to Sesshomaru)

Ano- well

Are (ah-reh)- huh?

Aki- autumn (child's name… actual name in Japanese!)

Asa- morning

Ashita- tomorrow

Baka- idiot/moron/stupid/jackass/fool

Bishoujo- pretty girl

Bishounen- pretty boy

Chibi- little, small

Chikuso- damn it

Chotto- a little

Chuu-gakkou- middle school

Chichi- father (one's own)

Chiisai- small

Dare- who

Denki- light

Daijoubu- in question form mean, "Are you okay". As a statement is means, "I'm fine"

Dame- bad, no good

Demo- but

Domo arigato gozaimasu- thank you very much

Fuku- uniform

Gakkou- school

Genki- energy, healthy, happy, energetic

Gomen- sorry

Gogo- afternoon

Hai- yes, okay, yeah

Hana- flower

Heya- room

Hon- book

Hanyou (han-yoh)- half-demon

Hentai- pervert

Hokora- small shrine

Houshi- monk

Iie (ee-yeh)- no

Inu- dog

Inuyasha- Inudog, Yashademon, Dog-demon

Itai- ouch

Jigoku- hell

Jude- bitch; female dog

Kami- god

Kami-sama- god. very high-ranking person, such as an emperor

Katana- Japanese samurai styled sword

Kawaii- cute

Kumo- spider

Mamotte ageru- I'll protect you

Matte- stop

Nani- what?

Ningen- human

Ookami- wolf

Onegai- please

Oni- devil

Onna- woman

Oswari- sit

Otoko- male, guy, man

Otoko no ko- boy

Otou-san- father

Oujo- princess

Owari- the end

Purezento- gift

Sengoku Jidai- age of warring states

Shin-e- die

Shouki- evil aura given off by youkai

Shoujo- general word for girl

Shounen- generally word for boy

Sora- sky (is an actual name in Japanese)

Sugoi- cool, awesome

Shiawase- happy

Shinu- to die

Tai- great, ultimate, supreme

Tamashi- life

Taijiya- demon exterminator

Usagi- rabbit

Wakaru- I understand

Yoru- night

Yamero- stop it

Yarou (towards males)- bastard

Youkai- demon

Yume- dream

Zettai- never

Gomennasai- I'm sorry (apology)

Onegai shemasu- please (request)

Hai, so desu- yes, it is

Iie, chigaimasu- no, it isn't

Soredewa no chi hodo- see you later

-chan- used between friends/youngers/ boyfriends/girlfriends (in this case… boyfriend to boyfriend…)

-kun- generally for males, but can be used for females, someone who's close to you as a friend

-san- polite and formal, used for someone at same position or higher than you, used with strangers if you don't know them well

-sama- very high respect, used when speaking about gods or emperor/king

Onee-chan/san/sama- what you would call your sister

Onii-chan/san/sama- what you would call your brother

Oh my god! Four pages on Microsoft Word for the Japanese words that I'm using for the entire story! The actual chapter was only one page long! Go figure… Oh well… That's what I get for using so many Japanese words! I hope that dictionary clears things up a bit! Soredewa no chi hodo!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay… You can read and review… or you can just read the story. I don't care. It's your decision. Not mine. Well, since there is nothing more to say… I think I can say that we can get onto the story now… right after these review response…

**littlefiction-** I guess that is true… Sorry about that… Well, thanks for the review and telling me that. I'll keep that in mind next time. I don't think I'll do that again… I'll just put the glossary in the beginning after the story where there are Japanese words in that story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: _Explaining_**

Up in Heaven, Miroku sat in solitude as he thought of his friend down in Jigoku. He was shiawase to be with the ai of his tamashi, Sango, but he was still missing something… Inuyasha didn't deserve to go to Jigoku! The inu hanyou had done so many great things for others… that should have evened up… but it didn't. The houshi stood on his feet and walked into the chiisai hut he shared with Sango. He smiled when he saw her in her old taijiya outfit.

"Are we going to do this or not?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Hai."

Back on Earth, Sesshomaru kneeled before Aki and Sora. Naraku stood in the doorway leaning against the jamb watching as the shoujo and shounen hugged the youkai.

"I'm scared, Otou-san…" Aki whispered.

"Don't worry, Aki-chan. Mamotte ageru… forever. I won't let anything happen to you both." Aki turned her head into the crook of his neck and silently cried. "Let it all out… It's all right to cry," he soothed as he rubbed her back in small circles. Sora moved away from Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Why are we here?" Sora directed towards Naraku. Everyone turned to Sora… and then the kumo. They waited for the hanyou's answer. Aki let go of Sesshomaru as the youkai stood and faced the hanyou. "I want to know why Aki and I are here!"

"Sora asked you a question, Naraku. Why are they here?"

Blood red eyes flicked up to amber gold eyes. "They are here because I want them here," was Naraku's reply.

"Give him and I straight answers."

"They are here to witness the greatest birth of the century this world will ever know about." Naraku stood up straight as he walked towards Sesshomaru. "They will witness the birth… even if I have to tie them down to something. You may want to start telling them the truth about everything so that they trust you when the pup comes… When I say 'everything'… I mean _everything_." Naraku kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "I'll give you the gogo to explain… which will be until five. You'll be with me tonight." With that said, the kumo left the heya.

The youkai faced the kids he had to take care of and sat down to explain. It was going to be a long one; he began to explain what was going on and what happened a long time ago.

"Demo… How can an otoko get pregnant?" Aki interrupted when the inu youkai said that was pregnant… possibly. "Otoko can't get pregnant… only shoujo like me."

"Ano, hai. I was just getting to that part…" and so he continued with the explanation. Both children's mouths hung open in awe. In the distance, a clock chimed five times in a row. "Chikuso… Time's up. I do not want you two repeating what I said this gogo. Understood? This cannot leave this heya."

"Hai," both children's voices whispered as the hanyou came in to get the youkai. The said youkai stood and left with the hanyou. Once in the heya they shared, the hanyou commanded for the youkai to lie out on the bed. The inu did as he was told and laid out on the bed on his back with his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. Naraku sat on the edge of the bed running his hand through Sesshomaru's hair; he picked up a strawberry pressing it against Sesshomaru's parted lips.

"It's just a strawberry," he reassured him when the lips closed. He smiled as the inu opened his mouth once more to take the offered strawberry. It was bitten into and the juices spread over the lips of the inu. The said inu licked his lips with a tentative tongue. "How is it?"

"Want a taste for yourself?" The youkai smirked slightly.

"Hmm… If from your lips, then hai." Sesshomaru smiled into the kiss and reached up to wrap his arms around Naraku's neck, but his hands were pinned above his head. His eyes flung open to be met with ruby red ones. Naraku kissed downward as he shoved the kimono out of his way.

Meanwhile in Jigoku…

His long-time friends jerked Inuyasha awake… Miroku and Sango! How they got down here was beyond him… He was just shiawase to see them! "What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

"We're here to save you, Inuyasha. Let's go," Sango whispered.

"Iie… I can't leave… I can't leave my mate behind!" Sango and Miroku stared at him in amazement… Inuyasha actually had a mate!

There's the sixth chapter everybody! Hope you all liked it! Well, I'm going to try to post the next chapter up today too. I don't know If I will... Depends on if I get the chapter completely typed up... Well... Soredewa no chi hodo!


	7. Chapter 7

Another update! Hope you all enjoy this! I have to get over this hyperness… While you read this, I'm going to go look for pictures… My mom deleted all my favorite pictures and now I can't save them onto the thing anymore! They were my favorite! I hate being only fourteen and having restrictions on what you can see or watch… It's not fair! Wish I had those pictures back… Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Getting Closer To Each Other_**

Almost exactly two weeks after he explained everything to Aki and Sora, he began to feel strangely in the asa. He would hurl before and after breakfast. Half a week after the hurling began, he had mood swings… and very big mood swings, too. These weren't just any mood swings… When he was angry, he would throw things at Naraku if the hanyou were the reason why he was angry… which would be more often than not!

Naraku woke to hear Sesshomaru crying one asa. He placed a comforting hand on the youkai's shoulder, but it was shrugged off. He watched in bafflement as the youkai got up and walked to the bathroom. He followed the youkai into the bathroom. "Daijoubu, Sesshomaru?" he asked softly with sleep in his voice. Sesshomaru was bent over the commode panting slightly. "Don't try turning away from me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me alone… I'm not in the mood, Naraku." He closed his eyes to block the kumo out of his mind. If only he could do that now… he'd have no problems. For some odd reason, the image of Naraku on the bed panting slightly as a sheen of sweat showed up on his skin and kicked the sheets about came to his mind. Sesshomaru was jerked out of his daze when Naraku stroked his sliver-white hair. "Iie… Onegai… Don't," he panted softly.

"Tell me what made you cry, Sesshomaru. I just want to know," he whispered huskily as he hugged the crying inu closely. "I'll do what I can to make you fell better if you tell me what made you cry. I promise. I'll do anything for you… and the pup growing inside of you. Onegai tell me," Naraku pleaded softly as his hands rested on the youkai's stomach and pressed a kiss to the back of the youkai's head.

"I… I can't take it anymore. I can't take this… this… being the jude anymore! I hate being dominated! I want to be the one in control! I… don't want to be the pregnant one… I just… want some control over things sometimes… Do you promise to let me be in control of things some nights?" the inu whispered as he placed a hand over Naraku's. His golden amber eyes opened and looked over his shoulder at the kumo. His eyes widened when he saw tears rolling down the kumo's face. Why was Naraku crying? "Naraku?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru… I promise to let you be in control some nights."

"Demo… why are you crying?"

"They're tears of happiness… I'm shiawase that you're not mad at me or crying because of something I did to you." Sesshomaru chuckled softly as Naraku kissed his neck. That part of him was sensitive and ticklish. Naraku ran his tongue along the youkai's ear. Into the ear he softly whispered, "Aishiteru, Sess-kun." Both of them smiled at the nickname Naraku gave Sesshomaru.

"Aishiteru, Na-kun," the youkai chuckled slightly.

"Mmm… I like that nickname," Naraku whispered seductively.

"As do I… I also like the nickname you gave me…" Sesshomaru leaned into Naraku's body, but had to lean over the commode again as he hurled. "That was romantic… until I threw up…" the youkai mumbled as the hanyou laughed softly. Sesshomaru flushed the toilet once he was done hurling as the two of them shared a kiss.

Meanwhile in Jigoku…

The inu hanyou looked between his two long-time friends. They were staring at him like he had grown another head or something. He cursed darkly as his mate returned from Kami knows where. "Oh, Kami… He's back…" he whispered.

"Who?"

"My mate… He's back…"

"Your mate is a _guy_!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison.

"Inu-kun? Who's here with you?" Menomaru called. He came into the room to see the inu hanyou, the houshi, and the youkai taijiya. "Who are these people, Inu-kun?"

"This is Sango and Miroku… They're friends of mine. Onegai… Don't hurt them."

Back on Earth, Sesshomaru moaned softly as Naraku ran his hands over the inu's lower regions. His hands traveled up the youkai's legs between those creamy white thighs to grasp the youkai's throbbing member. The hanyou released the inu's length as he moved upward and rubbed their hips together. He kissed the silver-haired beauty.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Three months after Sesshomaru conceived the pup that was inside of him, he was sitting with Aki and Sora with Naraku sitting beside him when he felt a pain in his stomach. Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. "Naraku… the pup…" the youkai groaned out.

* * *

There! That chapter's done! I'm going to start working on the next chapter as fast as I can. Hopefully I'll have it up today… I don't know… Depends on if the Word thingy crashes or not… Well, see you all later! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm back! Here's the eighth chapter to this story! We're almost done with this story… Just this one… then the ninth and tenth chapters and we're completely done with this story! Sounds amazing, doesn't it? Well, you might not be hyper… but I am… Sadly… Well, here's the eighth chapter! Onto the story right after these review responses…

**NubianQueen413-** I get it… I understand that and of course I'm not a newbie, or something like that, I just like using the Japanese words. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse anyone… I'll keep that in mind next time… My other stories have few Japanese words. I'm glad you said that you wanted to let me know, but I already knew that… I don't care for the number of reviews I get… I let others judge on the story if they like it or not. I don't really care. Thanks for reviewing and telling me… I think…

**Kimih_­_-** Thanks for the complainant… I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry you were confused. If you're talking about changing it to reviews from anonymous people, I have it that way… Glad you like my story! I've had obsessions over yaoi couples… but hey… You have to give in to your desires if you feel that way for something… Well, thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: _The Pup_**

"Oh, shit… What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Is the pup all right?" Naraku asked with worry in his voice as he placed a hand over the youkai's stomach. He could feel the pup kicking his lover. "Oh, Kami… It's labor… You went into labor!"

"Hai… Get me to a bed! I'm not going to give birth in here! Aki… Sora… follow Naraku. Understood?" They all nodded and stood; Naraku carried the inu to the heya they shared laying him out on the bed.

* * *

Arylin turned to Tzumi who continued to stare at the contorted face of Jaken. She crossed her arms. "Shouldn't we go find Sesshomaru-sama now?" the inu asked. The panther shook his head without taking his eyes off of the severed head. "Tzumi… He could be in trouble! It's been three months since we last saw him!" she complained.

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here in case the children come back on their own." He waved the inu off; he yelped in surprise when she grasped his arm and yanked him along. "What are you doing, Arylin!" She didn't answer as she dragged him along in search of their lord. "Where are we going?" Tzumi looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I get it… You like me and we're going to have sex, aren't we?"

Arylin shot him a confused look over her shoulder. "Nani? Ew! Iie! We're looking for Sesshomaru-sama, baka!"

"Oh… Chikuso…" Arylin sighed mentally in relief; she didn't want him to know that she liked him. She was yanked out of her thoughts about him by a mixture of scents. There was Aki, Sora, Naraku, and another scent that was unfamiliar to her. It smelled chotto like her lord, but it was a feminine scent mixed with a pregnancy. Arylin dashed towards the scent dragging Tzumi along. She was unsure of it, but it smelled like her lord somewhat.

* * *

"Oh, Kami! The pup, Naraku! Get the pup out of me!" Sesshomaru complained. His head tossed back and forth on the pillow in pain matting his long silky silver hair. His head stopped moving when Naraku placed a hand on the youkai's sweaty brow and held the youkai's hand tightly. Aki and Sora were standing in the doorway to the heya holding onto each other. "Onegai… Get the pup out of me…" he begged softly as he amber eyes stared up into the ruby red eyes.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru…" Naraku reassured the youkai softly. "Everything will be all right." The inu nodded his head. His head shot up to look at the doorway when they heard gasps.

"Arylin? Tzumi? What are you doing here?" Aki and Sora looked up and stepped to the side to let the two youkai in. The said youkai stepped into the heya.

"You're pregnant… and you're about to give birth to a pup… Oh, Kami-sama…" the female inu youkai whispered. "Dare (did I put that one in the glossary? That's a Japanese and English word… Japanese version means 'who')? The otou-san of the pup. Who is it?" she asked. Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku without saying a word and she received the messaged. Naraku was the otou-san of the pup. "Oh, Kami-sama… It's Naraku, isn't it?" Her lord looked back at her and nodded as he groaned out in pain. Arylin rushed towards her lord; checking the time between the contractions, she guessed it was only minutes before Sesshomaru would give birth. She used her claws to rip the pants off of the youkai in front of her.

"Wha-What are you doing, Arylin?" he screamed.

"Do you want to give birth to the pup naturally or have a sea section? I'd rather not perform a sea section on you, Sesshomaru-sama," she told him as she spread his legs to an unnatural width. She saw him blush slightly as he mumbled a 'natural way'. "This will hurt worse for you because you're an otoko." He nodded in understanding. He groaned in pain as another contraction came. "Alright. Let's breathe in two short breaths and let it out on a long one. Hai?"

"Wakaru." Sesshomaru began his breathing exercises, but stopped every now and then to scream out in pain. He yelped in surprise as Arylin's hands prodded him. He felt a gentle tugging at his lower regions.

"Alright. I can see the head. Once the head's out, everything else will go fast so pay attention. Once the pup is out, we need to tie off the umbilical cord and cut it with sterilized scissors. Go find a new pair of scissors, Tzumi! One's that are still in the package! Then we have to clean the pup off which I think that Sesshomaru-sama and Naraku-sama want to do that themselves," she explained quickly.

"Where can I find a new pair of scissors still in the package?" Tzumi asked confused completely. Naraku opened a drawer and tossed the scissors to Arylin who caught them. "Oh…"

"Alright… The head's almost completely out… Come on… It's okay to come out, pup… Don't be shy to show your face to us… We won't hurt you," she coaxed the chiisai pup. She gently tugged once more and the pup's head was free crying out to show that it was living and well. "That's it… You'll be all right… Come on out of there…" With a final push from Sesshomaru, the pup slid into her awaiting arms. She quickly tied the umbilical cord off with a string and used the sterilized scissors to cut the cord, but not too close to the tied string.

Arylin wrapped the pup into a blanket after seeing what the gender was. She gently laid the pup in her lord's arms whispering the gender to the parents. "Nani! It's a shoujo!" Naraku yelled. Sesshomaru shushed him. "Demo… It was supposed to be a shounen…" the kumo complained.

"Ano… that isn't the gender we got, now is it?"

"Iie… I'll love it-her… the way she is…" The two otoko smiled at each other, but their smiles disappeared when Kanna came in.

"Death's coming near. Lalalala la," she sang softly.

"Kanna… what did you get into this time?"

"Not the cookie jar!" she squealed.

"How many did you have?"

"Not all of them!" Naraku's mouth fell open.

* * *

Lol. Thought that would be funny to have in there… A friend gave me that idea… Well, I made macaroni and cheese in Teen Living today… Amazingly, we got it done with only twenty minutes to spare. It was good, but I didn't eat that much because imagine a chocolate chip muffin with macaroni and cheese coming up in a belch… That doesn't taste all too good… Trust me on this… Well, yeah… The stupid laptop has been going black on me lately after I type and update the chapter… I better go before that happens while I'm doing this… Soredewa no chi hodo! 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's the next chapter! This chapter is short if you ask me. You just have to judge for yourself. Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Kurai and Koga_**

"There were two hundred chocolate chip cookies in there! How could you have had all those cookies?" Kanna shrugged and ran out of the heya singing that death was coming near. Naraku sighed in frustration; two ookami youkai came into the heya. One was in black and the other in brown. Both had tails the color they were dressed in. One had gray eyes and the other blue; one had light brown while the other had dark brown. "Uh… Who the jigoku are you?"

"I'm Kurai and this is my cousin Koga! You both have shinu!" Naraku and Sesshomaru glanced at each other and raised eyebrows in question. Kurai pulled out a sword with a red blade and black flames at the hilt. She easily killed Arylin and Tzumi. "Give us back the katana you stole from Koga!"

"Katana? Nani katana?"

"Baka jude! The katana you stole five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru!"

"Oh… That wimpy thing? I sold it." Kurai's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"That was a family heirloom!" Koga yelled. Both ookami disappeared and reappeared in front of the kumo and inu. Kurai and Koga were punched away.

* * *

It's so short! Well, there's the chapter! I got to go… Talking on the phone right now… 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! This is the last and final chapter so you should be happy! Well, if you want a sequel to this just review me telling me there should be a sequel and give me a few ideas for it. Well, without farther delay! Here's the tenth and final chapter in _'Mamotte Ageru'_! Oh, and I own Sora, Arylin, Tzumi, Aki, Amaya, Kasumi, and Tenyuu!

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Amaya_**

"Get out of here before I kill you both," Naraku threatened. The kumo chased the two ookami youkai out of the house and came back to the inu's side. "So… what are we naming her?"

"I'm thinking about naming her Amaya. What do you think?"

"Dark rain… That sounds interesting. Amaya it is then." They looked down at the chiisai pup. She had blue hair, pointy youkai ears, and red-pink eyes with slits for pupils. "She's a bishoujo…"

"Hai… she is… She'll grow up to be a beautiful hana one of these days." They gazed into each other's eyes before kissing each other gently and lovingly.

* * *

"Sess-chichi… Yamero…" she whined softly. "You're embarrassing me… I'm in chuu-gakkou now… Get over it. You'll just have to accept that fact." Sesshomaru kissed his daughter on the cheek and straightened her fuku for her. "I have to go, Sess-chichi… My friends are waiting for me. See you after gakkou!" the shoujo called over her shoulder as she dashed off to find her friends. Her blue hair trailed behind her in her low ponytail.

"Let's go, Na-kun," Sesshomaru whispered as they turned to leave. Naraku wrapped an arm around the shoulders of his lover as they made their way back to the chiisai house.

"Amaya-chan! Over here!" a female's voice called. The blue-haired shoujo made her way to the female and sat down at the table. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine. Sess-chichi and Otou-san were… let's say on a honeymoon so I had the house to myself. Sugoi, are?"

"Hai. Ano, speak of the oni… It's Tenyuu." The other shoujo nudged Amaya gently. "Pucker up, shoujo. Looks like he's coming this way." Amaya rolled her eyes and sighed softly.

"I told you Kasumi-chan… I don't like Tenyuu anymore like that. We're just friends… nothing more," she reassured her friend.

* * *

Well… Should I have a sequel to this sequel? Lol. I'd have to think of a title and everything… It'll be a little hard, but I'd be able to do it. If you want a sequel, say so and tell me what you want to happen in it! Well, there's that story! Hope you enjoyed! I made tortilla soup in Teen Living today… It was good… Well, anyway! Soredewa no chi hodo! 


End file.
